Ribbons of Blue
by babykitten101
Summary: Zee finds out that she is related to the new kid in school, Caleb Danvers, cousins to be exact. when she finds out Calebs old enemy Chase is back and is after her this time. Will Zee be ready in time or will Chase get her first?
1. Prologue Gone

I stumbled off the bus and made my way into the house. "Mom I'm home." I threw my bag down in the hallway. I made my way into the kitchen and I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table tears were streaming down her face.

"Zee." She jumped up and wrapped me in her arms.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked pulling away

"Zee, it's your father, he's gone he died in a car crash this morning." For a second I couldn't believe it the worst part of all of this is he died on my birthday.


	2. Bithday Party

"Zee…Zee wake up!" I heard my roommate Karolin's (Kara) voice from somewhere in the room. I mumbled and threw the covers over my head. "Zee come on it's your birthday."

"That's exactly why I don't want to get up." I said pulling the covers off my head.

"Oh Zee I don't get why you hate you birthday so much, it's a day full of smiles and parties." Kara said sitting down on the end of my bed.

"There's nothing happy about being told fifty thousand times a day 'oh happy birthday'." I got up out of bed and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I sat down on the bathroom floor and cried. It's been 2 years and I still haven't gotten over what happened. Every year on my birthday I skip school and just sit in my dorm room and cry.

"Zee." Kara said behind the door. When I didn't reply she slowly pushed open eh door and walked in. "Zee what's wrong."

"It's been 2 years, you would think that I would have gotten over it by now." I said whipping the tears form my cheek

"Gotten over what?" Kara asked confused.

"My dad died 2 years ago today."

"Oh Zee I'm so sorry." She said wrapping me in a hug

"I'll be fine."" I said getting up.

"Are you gonna go to class today?"

" I guess, I can't hide from this forever

* * *

When i finally go to class it was 8:30 am, to my suprise no one had said anything to me about my birthday, not even my best friend Bri. I felt kind of angry yet happy at the same time. I was angry because it felt like everyone just forgot about me, but i was happy because i didn't have to be reminded every second about my dad.

"hey Zee, wait up." Bri yelled from behind me. i spun around and looked at her. "Hey Zee, so are you doing anything tonight."

"Just dinner and a movie."

"well not anymore your coming with me."

"i'd rather not Bri i'm fine just with dinner and movie."

"No, you coming, now i will be at you room by 8:00 tonight."

"Fine." i said giving in.

The rest of the day went by pritty smoothly but when i got back to my room there was Bri.

"Zee were have you been? we need to leave soon." Bri said right when i walked in the door.

"Bri how did you-"

"Kara gave me her key. Now get ready." she said throwing me a lack dress.

"Formal attire whats the deal Bri?"

"Will you clam down you'll know soon enough, now get dressed.

I gave it up and got ready, right when i said that i was ready Bri dragged m out the door and into the parking lot.

"OK Zee i want you to close your eyes." Bri said as she drove down the road.

"Fine." i complied and tightly shut my eyes. It seemed like forever until the car came to a stop.

"Ok, Zee grab my arm." Bri said as she opened up the door. i let her lead me a few steps and then opened my eyes. I couldn't believ e it there was about 20 people standing in front of me.

"you guys threw me a party!"

"Well it was Kara's idea." Bri said

"thanks you guys, i thought you had forgot."

"We could never forget you." Bri and Kara said at the same time wrapping me in a hug.


	3. Related

"Class…Class Quiet down!" My English teacher Mr. Masterson yelled over the roar of the class "If you all will please take you're seats, I have an announcement to make." Everyone shuffled around the room and found their seats. "Class I would like you to meet our new students here at Charleston Academy," Mr. Masterson gestured to the four boys standing by the door, "this is Mr. Caleb Danvers," he pointed to the tall skinny black haired kid closest to him.

"That's weird you guys have the same last name." Bri whispered.

"And then there's Mr. Reid Garwin, Tyler Sims, and Pogue." The teacher said naming off the last of the boys.

When the teacher finally got through explaining the class rules and everything class was just about done, the guys took their seats around the room and the teacher carried out the lesson.

* * *

"So Zee, its kind of weird that you and that Caleb kid have the same last name you guys could like be related of something, maybe hes you long lost brother." Kara said from her bed.

"i really dont think so. Just cause our last name are the same doesn't mean that we are related." i replied back as i pulled the bed covers over me.

"i know but just what if, wouldn't that be cool?"

"Kara give it a rest." i said flicking off the lamp.

"Fine." she said grumpily.

The next day at school was pretty normal, besides the fact that Bri just couldn't keep her nose out of the new kids business.

"Zee...Zee." Bri said running up to me. "Ok so i did some searching on these new kids just to find out some more about them-"

"Bri! thats and invation of privacy." i yelled

"Yeah well you;'ll love what i found out . as it turnes out Caleb, the tall cute one, was involved in the disappearance of one Chase Collins, and as it just so happens everyojne close to him ended up in the hospital, everyone except for him."

"yeah so? that doesn't mean anything it just means that he's lucky." i said, Bri was being so stupid right now, she always has to make something out of nothing.

"You dont find that odd at all. you know they never found Chases body. i bet you he threw him in a ditch and buried him alive!"

"Buried alive really?" Caleb said from behind Bri. "You do realize that Chase was trying to kill me."

"oh sorry my bad." she said sheepishly

"yes, well i only came over to talk to your friend here, Zee Danvers isn't it?"

"yes.." i said back surprised he knew my name.

"Walk with me." he said walking down and empty hall way.

"ok." i said not quiet sure what to make out of all fo this.

"As you may have noticed by now, me and you happen to have the same last name."

"yeah. So we're not related are we?"

"yes atctually we are cousins actually. you dad is, well was, my moms brother."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! tell me if you like or hate it....


End file.
